Ruby's Regalia
by vayne hellsing
Summary: What if Ruby's team left her because of her age, she uses that time to make legends real. First story, sorry about the bad summary.
1. Ruby's Regalia

**Ok so this is my first story here and thanks to some advice i pretty much remade this chapter. Hope you like it, help is appreciated**

Ruby (age 5)

A little girl sat in her room, she have silver eyes, black hair with red tips, and a red hood that was about 3 times to big for her. Her name was Ruby Rose, she was reading a big that her mom read to her before bed time. But her mom was of a hunter mission, and could not read to her tonight. So Ruby snuck into her mom's room and picked a book to read herself.

"Hehe I'm big enough to read the big book" Ruby giggled to herself after all her birthday was two days ago. Five is a big number so she big too.

The big book was what Rudy called the book of myths her mother thought she was too young to hear yet. The first story Ruby stopped at was The Legend of the Regalias. Why did the 5 year stop at this story? It had pictures, of course!

After Ruby stop focusing on the pictures she began to read the legend.

"The Regalias were believed to be objects that let people become their Soul Self. ones Soul Self is the combination of everything that person is from their name to their cloths. Everything that make up how they view themselves."

Ruby stopped reading to admire how awesome that sounded to her.

"I wonder what my Soul Self wound be"

After about five minutes of giggling and imagining what her Soul Self wound be, everything from a giant rose wolf to a ruby armored knight, she began to read again.

"Many scholars have wondered why people wound hold this Regalias and the idea of a Soul Self so high. The main theory is that those who believed that when a person becomes their Soul Self not only does that person become twice as strong as normal but their semblance changs. How its change is varied from scholar to scholar but many say that it because more powerful because of the realization of seeing ones soul in its purest form."

"Ruby!" "Epp"

Tai Yang, Ruby's father looks at his daughter, and asked

"What are you doing up young lady?"

Ruby (Age 15)

It has been ten years since that night but the story has always stayed with her. Why, because the day after the Xiao Long/Rose family got the news that Summer Rose. Ruby's mother was declared Missing in Action (MIA). The main thing that stuck in Ruby's head was the part about becoming stronger.

"If I was stronger would i of went with her, could I of saved her?" Rudy had thought to herself more times than she could of count. The answer never came, logically she knew the even with the power of a legend she still just a five year old. But pain and loss never really followed logic. So with the thought of being stronger so she won't lose more of her family, she poured of hundreds of books on legends, Aura theory, and anything on the Regalias. Trying to make a legend into reality, but the last few months have cute into that time.

Rudy's life for the last few months had been a rollercoaster of ups and downs, though lately mostly downs. The main up she could think of was she got into Beacon two year early. Beacon Huntsman Academy was one of the greatest Hunters school in all of Remnant. Being a Huntress, like her mother was Ruby's dream sense she was a little girl. So it was a big up.

Unfortunately the downside was pretty big too. After Ruby's mom went MIA things went downhill for her family. Her father, who was just getting over his first wife leaving him, fell into a depression and going of long missions. Leaving Yang, Ruby's older half sister to mostly take care of her. Though there uncle Qrow decided to take Ruby under his wing after she started Signal Academy.(Signal being a prep-school for hunters and huntresses)

All and all things started to look up when the sister were about 13(Ruby) and 15(Yang). There father was starting to come back to them, getting a job at Signal Academy. Giving Yang time to be more of a teen, make friends and go out on weekends. Ruby though she was already set on being as strong as she possibly could be. While other girls had sleepovers she was training with her Uncle, when others her age read comics and fantasy book she was reading school books and Aura theory.

As a result Ruby had little to no experience with people outside of her family. Yang shaw this as a problem so she used Ruby coming to Beacon as a way to get Ruby to "break out of her shell" so to speak. The thing is teenagers have very fragile egos, and seeing a 15 year old come twos years ahead bruised those egos. To find out that said 15 year old was better than most of them, well to put it lightly she had a lot of jealous classmates.

So with most of her classmates hating her and trying to use anything to hurt her, and the only family she around her ignoring in hopes of her making friends, she was not having a good time but it did let her focus on the Regalias.

One of the only places that her bullies leave her was the library and class, only because the teachers and librarian were there. (everyone was scared of the librarian). Beacon as one the most advanced hunter schools on the planet the librarian was a reflection of such.

The librarian had help with the Regalia's completion, so much os that with in 4 months Ruby was ready for the first test of it. Now standing in a training room alone, doors locked, her Regalia on her right arm. Her Regalia was a badge made of silver, at its center was a circle, on the circle was a rose etched on it with wings facing down towards her hand, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and lift her arm.

"1. . . 2 . . . 3!"

And brought it down on the circle in the middle of the Regalia.

A flash of light blinded her and she looked at one of the mirrors in the training room and gasped at what she saw.

A skeleton . . . her Soul Self was a skeleton made of rubies and the once red cloak she wore was now made of thorn vines. In it's (her?) head were normal, her silver eyes were now wisping silver energy coming out of the eye sockets. But what shocked Ruby the most was the her sweetheart, Crescent Rose had also changed it to was made out of rubies but the blade was odd. It wasn't made of metal or crystal like one would think no, it was made out of silver energy.

As she just looked at her Soul Self more and more just taking in what she was, a feeling of joy and accomplishment weld up inside her. If she had lips at the moment she was sure the smile on her face would threatened to split her face in two.

"I did it"

.


	2. Weiss's Worry

(Weiss POV)(Point of View)

Weiss Schnee was conflicted about . . . well everything about her position at Beacon. She was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Dust being the main resource used by hunters and huntresses, everything from the ammo to the lights uses Dust as a powersource. As the heiress she got almost everything she wanted, the best trainers in Atlas, the most up to date texts of the uses of Dust in combat, even recommendations from hunters and huntresses trying to buy her favor. But for all these things she wasn't the leader of the team she was on. No, that position was occupied by one, Ruby Rose.

Weiss's first impression of Ruby was that she was a child that got luckly to get into Beacon two years early. Weiss was ashamed to admit that she reacted to the news that Ruby was leader, by acting like a spoiled brat. Lashing out at Ruby for every little thing the fifteen year old did, whether it was helpful or just trying to be friendly.

After a talk with Professor Port, their history professor, where he pretty much told her that she was being a brat. She promised Ruby to be the best teammate ever. Unfortunately, Weiss could not think of a way to keep that promise. At first she just observed Ruby to see if she could find out what she liked to do.

The first thing Weiss saw in her observation that Ruby was studying hard, spending a large amount of time in the library.

"I could offer my help with catching up", Weiss thought.

Weiss thought it was obvious why Ruby was studying so much, she was moved two years ahead that amount of things she missed must be staggering for the younger girl.

"Hey, Ruby would you like my help with your homework", Weiss started the conversation as she sat down across from her.

Ruby's response surprised her. "No thanks Weiss, I already got it done"

That was when Weiss actually looked at the books Ruby was reading, they were high level theories on aura, semblance, and souls. In fact some of these books Weiss have read and found it hard to understand at times.

"Ruby do you even understand what your reading!?" her shouted surprised

"Yep" Ruby respond with a pop on the "p". .

"Prove it" Weiss wasn't gonna let this go with just without proof.

"Ok, the book in front of you basically details how a person's general attitude towards the world around them can influence how their semblance strengthen in some places and weaken in others. The book uses an example of a person who has a semblance that lets them manipulate water. If the person has a more frosty personality than it is possible in theory for the person gain the ability the manipulate ice. While the book near your elbow counteracts that theory saying that the manipulation of ice could of came from practice as ice is just frozen water, and haze nothing to do with the person's attitude."

Ruby paused there looking at Weiss waiting to hear what the heiress had to say.

Weiss for her part was stunned, she had only just reading theories like this. But Ruby looked bored while explaining them.

Weiss left, she had too, she could not help it, but she had the best teaching but Ruby out classed her. She had to come to grips with this situation, yet months later she still could not get over it.

At first Weiss was filled anger, now, though she was scared. She's spent the last few months training herself harder than ever, getting next no sleep studying, but she still felt Ruby outshined her.

As teammates Weiss could look at her teammate's grades and to her fear and shock Ruby Rose came in number 3 in their entire class. This shocked her because she knows Ruby has been coming to less and less of their classes lately. Always saying she was finishing something or needed to grab a book from the library. What she feared was just how far ahead of her Ruby really was.

"Did you hear about that Rose girl"

"Yeah my friend said she was blowing a guy in the Emerald Forest!"

"No way, isnt she like fifteen!"

"Dude, how much she asking?"

Weiss stoped, just stopped, all the fear and doubt wash away, anger filled her now. As she listened to some of her classmate's gossip.

"How dare they." she thought.

The mere thought of Ruby doing a thing like that. While Weiss didn't know Ruby well one thing she did know is that Ruby Rose was innocent, well more like clueless. It wasn't like Ruby didn't know about sex and the like, it was from what Weiss could tell she did not care about stuff like that. The mere thought was ridiculous to her.

Later that night Weiss heard the door close, she looked around Yang and Blake, were on their side of the room. She got out of her bed with a traitorous thought of whether or not those rumors were true.

Looking up at the bed above her and to her great surprise and horror there was no Ruby.

"N..no way she must of just went to the bathroom right? Yeah that has to be it" Weiss thought. She'll just wait for Ruby to come back and put this behind her with a good night's sleep. But three hours later no Ruby, just dread. Dread at the thought of what Ruby was doing.

"No she may just be training." Weiss thought but even before the thought could sink in a more reasonable thought came.

"At this time of night, who trains now when their teammates are asleep and sneaks out to do it"

Reasonable or traitorous Weiss could not decide, but as sleep demands her to it's realm one thought came to her.

"I have to watch Ruby to find out were she going and stop her, before she hurts herself".

. .


	3. Blake's Bewilderment

**OK** **so new chapter, sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy**

 **Blake's POV**

Out of everyone on her team Blake was not the most social. Weiss was the heiress with training to be a political star, Yang was the partying social butterfly, and Ruby had an odd type of envy/awe inspiring combination of skill and smarts. While Blake was anti-social, untrusting, and scared. Scared that people might find out that she was a Faunus. A race of humans with animal appendages, she herself had cat ears that she hid under a black bow she wore all the time.

The Faunus are an oppressed people, used as cheap manual labor in most Dust mines. While most people were a mix of racist hate or simply not caring.

The Faunus did not take the oppression laying down and started a rebellion for their freedom and equality. Officially, the rebellion ended with the signing of a truce that gave the Faunus an island to make their home on, and the right to be recognized as equals. Although the Faunus did get the island they were promised, it was nothing more than a desolate island of harsh deserts and Grimm. The equality never came, the Faunus never getting a voice, just more hate and fear.

The Faunus didn't take this laying down either, creating the White Fang. At first it was a peaceful organization but with no progress being made towards equality they began to use violence instead. The saddest part was the violence worked better than the peaceful protest ever did.

Blake had recently ran away from the White Fang, unable to handle what they were doing anymore. She was now hidden in plain sight at Beacon.

"Blake, can I have world please?" Weiss asked

Blake was confused. Weiss rarely asked to talk to her, and it was just the two of them in their dorm room.

"Sure, what's up?" Blake replied, her curiosity winning over her confusion.

"I think Ruby is doing something that might hurt her", Weiss said with worry written on her face.

"Last night I saw Ruby sneak out of the room, and I don't want to put any fath into any of the rumors going around . . . but-"

"But Ruby sneaking out in the middle of the night doesn't help to dismiss them", Blake finished

"Yes, exactly." Weiss responded, sounding relieved that she didn't have to say what both of them were thinking now.

"Okay, but why tell me and not go to Ruby's sister or even Ruby herself with this?" Blake had to ask as she was confused. She knew that Weiss had not gone to Yang because there was no loud confrontation, of ether denial or accusation.

"I don't have any proof of where Ruby is going and you're . . . . well . y. You're . you know"

Weiss stammered out and well Blake knew what she was trying to say.

Blake was the sneaky one, the mysterious one. She would be the best out of the two of them to spy on Ruby.

"It's okay, I get it and I'll do it" Blake responded, if only to put her own worries away.

 **(Later that night)**

Blake heard Ruby sneak out, and after a moment of silently praising Ruby on how quiet she was, she followed the little reaper.

Down the halls of Beacon the two went, one not knowing the other was there. After a few minutes Blake realized were they were, the teacher quarters.

Blake had to take a moment to calm herself, yes Ruby was going to the teacher quarters at night with no one knowing but that didn't mean that she was doing what the rumors said she was, right?

Unfortunately for the trust Blake had for Ruby, she could not think of anything else she could be doing.

Blake was forced out of her shock as Ruby stopped in front of a door and knocked. As the door opened, Blake almost couldn't hide her surprise as the person who opened the door was Glynda Goodwitch. The deputy headmistress and combat teacher, also one of the strictest women that Blake had ever met.

"Hello Ruby, right on time as always" was the first thing Goodwitch said

"Hi Glynda, of course I'm always on time. I don't want you to think I'm going back on our arrangement" Ruby replied, smiling happily.

"Don't worry, I know much work you put into this. Now come in so we can get started" Goodwitch said with a small smile.

"Okie dokie" Ruby chirped childishly, as both women went inside the elder's room.

As the door shut, Blake was still in shock, not only were the rumors true but it involved the one teacher no one even would have suspected.

Blake finally snapped out her shock and ran back to their room, one thought filling her with dread.

"Yang is going to be PISSED!"


End file.
